


东京一梦

by SweetyKyu



Category: AB6IX (Band), MXM (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyKyu/pseuds/SweetyKyu
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Lim Youngmin
Kudos: 9





	东京一梦

林煐岷咬碎第三根棒棒糖的时候，终于看见金东贤从新宿站口走了出来，一看见自己便颠颠地跑了过来。林煐岷拍了拍他背在身后瘪乎乎的包，显然里面没什么东西：“不是放暑假吗？什么也没带回来？”

“就带了一本书和几条内裤，反正衣服我可以穿你的。”金东贤凑到林煐岷耳边小声说，“还有一瓶润滑剂，草莓味的。”

林煐岷的脸上一阵白一阵红，揽住金东贤的肩头离开了车站。金东贤嘻嘻哈哈地说着他新买的手机里自带的小游戏有多好玩，林煐岷带着笑意听他碎碎地讲——任谁看都是亲密无间的一对好兄弟。

他们拐第五个弯的时候，恰好是一条四下无人的街巷。林煐岷看着路灯下两人的影子正出神，金东贤扑过来一把抱住他，咬着他的下唇连吸带舔，含混不清地说着“我好想你”。

林煐岷把他压在墙上用力搅弄他的唇舌，两个漆黑麻糊的影子交叠成一个。察觉到弟弟已经起了反应，林煐岷隔着衣料摩挲他胸前的凸起，顺着腰线一路向下揉捏，然后探进他的T恤下摆。

唇舌分开的时候，两人的呼吸都变得粗重。林煐岷比金东贤高一些，弟弟的大半张脸笼罩在他的阴影之下，眼里依旧闪着灼灼的光，深情款款得不像话：“哥，我好想你。”然后又扑上来舔舐他的嘴角。

不知意乱情迷地亲吻了多久，金东贤甚至险些交待在哥哥的抚摸之下。直到有脚步声传来，他才晃过神来，不舍地离开哥哥的脸颊。“回家再做。”林煐岷揽住他的肩头，若无其事地向明处走去。金东贤回味着接吻的口感，暗想哥哥刚才肯定没少吃草莓棒棒糖。

一回家他们便大胆了起来。刚踏进玄关便开始相拥着互相啃咬，像是没奶吃便只能撕扯对方的小狼崽儿。林煐岷压着弟弟倒在了床上，一边啃咬他颤动的喉结，一边麻利地解着自己的腰带。

“你想我吗……”身下的小孩喘着气说，“我好想你，真的好想你……”

“有多想我？没日没夜地想我想到睡不着吗？”感觉到自己的要害被身下人的手掌包裹住，林煐岷倒吸了一口气。

“那倒没有，只有在学校自慰或是做春梦的时候才想你。”金东贤笑着掐了一把哥哥的屁股。

“你也就这种时候会想起我了。”林煐岷含住他的胸前敏感，用舌尖撩拨舔弄，惹得金东贤发出哼哼哈哈的呻吟，“怎么不找个更帅的解决一下？”

“我们学校可没有比你更帅的。”金东贤叹了口气，“谁让咱们家的基因这么好……生一个帅哥不够，还要生出两个来。”

他手上的动作愈来愈快。哥哥看来是有一阵子没有经历过这种事了，很快便宣泄在他的手里，然后倒在他的身上。他轻轻地把哥哥揽在自己怀里，帮他捋顺额前汗湿的头发。

拧开草莓味润滑剂的时候，那一瞬间溢出的清甜香气让林煐岷有些恍惚。他一边试着探入，一边居高临下观察弟弟的反应——金东贤被进入时的痴迷神情令他欲罢不能。“哥哥帮我扩张的时候总是很温柔。”金东贤不止一次在事后说过这句话。

金东贤对哥哥轻柔的试探性动作总是很沉迷。自己这具身体其他的地方可以肆意挥霍；但这里不一样，这是他最脆弱的地方。世上没有人比他的煐岷哥更温柔更懂分寸，所以他心甘情愿地把这里交给哥哥来摆弄。

他们渐渐合二为一。隔着林煐岷起伏的肩头，金东贤眼里的天花板变得愈发迷蒙。林煐岷的攻势越来越猛，那根占据自己全部思绪的物什九浅一深地捣在致命点上，金东贤只觉得头晕目眩。积攒在下腹的酸麻达到顶点，铺天盖地而来的快感汇聚成一股，将他的理智冲溃。

他忍不住绷起了脊背，下颚也随之高高仰起；仿佛周遭的一切都失去了重量，自己这幅失控的躯干也漂浮到了半空中。直到这感觉结束，他缓缓睁开眼睛，天花板的白刺得他的眼睛生疼。所有的力气被聚到一处后又散尽开来，汨汨的热流自身体深处无法控制地流出。

林煐岷细细地帮他揉出残余的浊液，顺带瞟几眼他的表情。金东贤每次被插到高潮之后，都会露出一副茫然破碎几欲落泪的神情。这样的神情让林煐岷手足无措——那双上扬的眼睛里除了氤氲的水汽以外，竟空无一物。

仿佛下一秒他就要走入某种穷途末路。

-

金东贤很喜欢林煐岷租住的这间简单朴素的小屋。

东京是人皆神往的大都市，可城市里的所有人都在日复一日地奔波；这里却仿佛与世隔绝，倒有种岁月静好的味道。一觉醒来，日光透过素色的窗帘，薄薄地洒在地毯和床单上，他只觉得自己像是活在电视剧里没错了。

一大清早林煐岷就要去上班，而他也要出去打暑假工。他认认真真帮林煐岷打好领带，眼睛却不由自主地往下瞟——这身西装他已经观察了很久，别的地方都合身，就是屁股和大腿勒得有点紧，于是金东贤不止一次笑他是翘屁嫩男，然后笑嘻嘻地看着哥哥的脸蛋红成小番茄。

“哥有钱了就换身新的吧，你这种腰细屁股翘而且脸看起来好欺负的菜鸟上班族最容易被奇怪的色狼盯上了。电车痴汉下手的对象可是不分男女的哟。”

到了晚上，大部分情况是金东贤比林煐岷回到家里更早一些。他回来第一件事就是打开风扇，紧接着习惯性打开电视机；没什么好看的话就跑去阳台，摆弄林煐岷最爱的小盆栽，顺便抬头望着窗外的景致发一会呆。

他喜欢哥哥家的这个小阳台，盛夏七月的傍晚带着热意的风扑在脸上，简直亚撒西得不像话。从这里看到的晚霞是草莓味的，和哥哥的嘴唇是同款口味——接吻的时候，自己品尝到的哥哥永远都是甜甜的草莓味。

有时候林煐岷下班早些，就会买上两份鲷鱼烧，顺路去金东贤打工的拉面店接他回家。店里的小姑娘们见到他都忍不住感叹：“东贤桑的哥哥也好帅呢！”店主阿姨也很喜欢他，还送了他一盒精致的和果子。每到此时林煐岷就会在心里小小地臭屁一下，果然脸长得俊还是有好处的哈。

他看着金东贤在各个餐桌之间奔走，麻利地收拾着桌面上的碗筷，心里有种“我家有弟初长成”的自豪感。干完了手上的活，金东贤同店里其他人一一告别过后，和林煐岷一起走出了拉面店。

“店里那个小姑娘一直在跟我夸你，说东贤桑又高又帅气，人也温柔绅士，办事也细心。”林煐岷把鲷鱼烧递给他，“她是不是对你有意思？”

“不知道，”金东贤自顾品着鲷鱼烧里甜腻的红豆，“谢谢她的夸赞啦。”看着弟弟这副毫无波澜的模样，林煐岷心里倒有些窃喜。

林煐岷回家之后通常做的第一件事，就是从冰箱里取出一罐青苹果汽水。刚取出来的罐身还沁着冰凉细密的水珠，只一拉开便飘出清爽的白气。他喜欢仰着头大口地喝，享受碳酸在舌尖作祟留下的酥麻快感，全身上下每一个毛孔都随之舒张开来。

夏天的碳酸汽水永远比酒精更懂得如何麻痹人的感官，林煐岷如是这样认为。

他们在昏暗的灯光下肆意品尝着对方炙热的身体，整个世界只剩下接吻时暧昧的水声和电扇转动的声响，入夜后还会伴随阵阵的蝉鸣。黏腻的空气里弥漫着名为情欲的毒素，将他们每一个欢愉的夜晚染上致幻的色彩。有什么躁动着的东西正在渐渐腐烂，渐渐蒸腾着消亡。

“我听他们说今年的最后一天是世界末日，还有人类灭亡什么的……”

“哈，世界末日这种话你也信？”

即使如此，他们依然像明天就是世界末日一样热烈而毫无保留地交会。进行到白热化时，林煐岷偶尔会哑着嗓子低吼出“我好爱你”这样的话——高潮过后金东贤的大脑一片空白，唯一盘旋在心头无法平息的，就是那几个带着“爱”字的短句。

其实他向来听不惯“爱”这个字。无论是在学校还是在二丁目的酒吧，他从来都不缺人爱。可什么才算是爱？口头上的爱不过是热乎劲儿作祟，所有不成文的华丽酸诗和矫情的海誓山盟都该滚蛋；身体的欢愉永远最为真实，只有至死方休的碰撞和沉沦不会骗人。

可林煐岷让他动摇了这种想法。

如果林煐岷说爱他，他真的愿意去相信。

他们又换了一个新的姿势，这一次金东贤很快呻吟着到了高潮，床单被他揪成凌乱的一摊。“你先擦擦。”林煐岷从床头抽了张纸巾，还没等递过去就被弟弟扑上来再次吻住，两人湿漉漉的刘海也贴在一起交缠。

“先擦擦……”没说完的话被弟弟难挡的热情堵在了口中，林煐岷反身压住他，顺着湿热体液的润滑再一次进入。单薄的纸巾无力地飘落在地，两副汗湿的火热身躯交缠在了一起——又一个醉生梦死的夏夜。

“还想来？”见金东贤又起了反应，林煐岷调笑着说，“也不替你哥的身体考虑考虑？万一今天晚上做死在这了怎么办？”

“那我就去找家黄色小报给你做独家报道，”金东贤哼哈着想抬膝盖蹬他，却被抓住了脚踝，“标题我都想好了——本世纪最后一个做爱做死在床上的男人。”

“然后全亚洲大卖三十张？”林煐岷惩罚似的在他身体里顶了一下，惹得他一声闷哼，“还黄色小报，你在大学就学了这些？”

“别他妈侮辱我学校。我在那种报社打过工，”金东贤企图把脚腕挣脱回来，奈何林煐岷握得死紧，“审稿的大叔想睡我，在办公室摸了我的屁股，然后我就辞职跑了。不过他们家的小黄文写得还真不赖……”

林煐岷没有再接他的话，只是拉着他的脚踝把他的腿抬高，一下比一下顶得更加厉害。哪怕金东贤颤抖着到了高潮，他也没有停下动作，就着高潮过后的湿润紧致继续往深处捣弄，然后抽出来发泄在他的大腿腿根上。

-

当然也有不那么荒淫无道的夜晚。对于做爱兴味索然的时候，两个人就安静地窝在沙发上看电视剧——明明都对痴男怨女的爱情桥段嗤之以鼻，却一边吐槽一边看得起劲。

男主终于鼓起勇气告了白，在盛放的烟花之下偷偷亲吻了女主。金东贤把头转过去向林煐岷索吻，林煐岷便像剧集的男主一样，轻轻地在弟弟的唇上印下一个吻。果然是恋爱剧里才会出现的痒痒的麻酥酥的吻，美好得有些不真实。

“你是我见过吻得最温柔的人。抱我的时候也温柔，进来的时候也是。”

“那别人吻得很粗暴吗？”林煐岷盯着金东贤的眼睛问，“你的同学，还有你在酒吧的那些旧相好，有像我一样温柔地进来过吗？”

金东贤没有答话，只是静静看着哥哥这副紧张兮兮的样子，然后“噗嗤”笑了出来，“别这么看着我，醋味都快飘出来了。”

林煐岷收回了醋意满满的目光，紧接着听见弟弟叹息似的说，“要不你还是对我粗暴一点吧。你这么温柔，万一我要是对你动了真心，最后可怎么收场？”

最后怎么收场？他的心“咯噔”一下开始下沉。

像啤酒气泡一样绵密而浓烈的七月就要过去了。金东贤熄了灯和林煐岷躺在床上，望着黑漆漆空落落的天花板出神。两只耳朵里插着耳机，实际却没有播放任何音乐。

“东贤啊……”他听见旁边的林煐岷低低地唤他的名字，却更像是在叹息，“咱们现在算是怎么一回事呢？”

互相照顾的表兄弟？互相取暖的限定床伴？亦或是打着床伴的名号，行情侣之实？金东贤没有答话，只是轻轻地将手覆上林煐岷的手。

何止你不明白，连我也越来越弄不清楚了。

-

金东贤最近变得相当情绪化，和之前相比不乖了许多。也许是进入八月后的天气越来越闷，湿热的低气压使人透不过气来，把孩子也给憋坏了。林煐岷这样想着。

这天的林煐岷心情极差。因为屁大点事而被老板留下来谈话，结果错过了最合适的地铁；换了一趟线路，结果自己差点被挤断气；更别提旁边一个怪大叔冲他挤眉弄眼，还趁乱对自己动手动脚。灰头土脸地回了家，看见金东贤正坐在地上，用华丽的手法操纵着屏幕上的魂斗罗翻转跳跃。

“你怎么自己玩起来了？说好的一起打双人呢？”

“明天明天！明天一定跟你打双人！阿西……怎么又死了……”

林煐岷懒得管他，整个人烂泥一样瘫软在沙发上，耳边不停轰炸的游戏音效让他的脑仁嗡嗡作响。差不多活了过来，他起身把路上买好的盒饭摆到桌上，金东贤还是完全没有要挪一下屁股的意思。

“差不多就行了，赶紧过来吃饭。”林煐岷强压下想要发火的冲动，“把游戏机拔了，电视剧快开始了。”

“别急别急，我马上就好。”金东贤嘴上这么说，手却完全没有要停的意思。屏幕忽然一下子变得漆黑，金东贤还没反应过来的时候，自己手里的游戏机操纵柄也被夺了去。

“你干嘛！就不能稍等一下吗！没看见我快要过关了吗！”

“你最近特别无法无天，”林煐岷把红白机的插头扔到一边，操纵柄也收了起来，然后像什么也没有发生过一样坐回了餐桌旁，“识相的话赶紧过来吃饭。”

“我要是回了汉城，立马就去找舅妈。”打游戏杀红了眼的金东贤有种六亲不认的架势，什么话都一股脑往外蹦，“说好的要好好照顾我呢？你就是这么照顾的？天天就知道跟表弟抢电视，到了晚上还捅你表弟的屁股？”

“那我是不是得去找姑妈把你在二丁目干的好事全捅出来？”林煐岷气得把筷子摔得叮当响，“一有闲空就去酒吧鬼混，被人家下了药都不知道？那天要不是我出面，你被哪个猥琐人渣给压了都说不定！”

“然后你就把我拉进旅馆给办了？”

“说得跟那天晚上你没爽似的？”

金东贤不再作声了，捡了筷子端了自己的饭，跑到房间里关上了房门。林煐岷本来不想管他，过了一会儿觉得不太对劲，最后还是心软着进了房间去看他有没有好好吃饭，却看见金东贤正捧着饭坐在床沿抽抽搭搭地哭。

“我对你来说是不是就是个用来挨操的小孩？”金东贤红着眼睛哽咽着说，“在你眼里我是不是和那些做鸭的没什么区别？”

“你怎么会这样想……”林煐岷赶紧上前搂住小孩一个劲地哄，奈何小孩在他怀里抽噎得越来越厉害。

他们的开始本身就是个不应发生的错误。

那天金东贤一个人跑去二丁目玩，几杯酒下肚便没了力气，只剩下浑身的燥热。他几乎要认栽了，忽然想起住在新宿的林煐岷，于是向他拨出了求救电话。

林煐岷赶来的时候，金东贤已经被一个男人摁在墙上亲得神志不清了。他也不知道自己哪来的勇气，冲过去一把推开了那个油光满面的男人，推完还赔笑道“不好意思啊这小子欠我钱了等我揍他一顿你们再继续”，然后扛起满脸通红的金东贤拔腿就跑。

他本来是想把金东贤背回自己家里休息的，奈何金东贤一直在他耳边黏黏糊糊地磨蹭着说“好难受”“快受不了了”，无奈之下只好去楼上小旅馆开了间房。登记的时候，旅店老板还跟林煐岷使了个“今晚看好你”的眼色。

进了房间，有些事情开始失控。林煐岷做梦也没有想到，印象中永远优雅而疏离的弟弟金东贤，此时正跪坐在床上求他别走，眼含泪花楚楚可怜地说：“哥哥……帮帮我。”

那是林煐岷从未见过的他的脆弱神色。他像是被下了蛊般地答应了弟弟的请求，双手自觉地覆上了他的欲望。于是便有了第一次整夜的缱绻。

那晚之后他们又约着做了几次。青春期残存的骚动和欲望从潘多拉魔盒里喷薄而出，一发不可收拾——金东贤很寂寞，正好眼前有一个高大帅气的表哥也很寂寞。两份寂寞叠加在一起就是相拥取暖，于是他们在东京的见不得光的角落里沉沦。

金东贤却开始暗暗地郁闷。他最亲爱的表哥或许只知道他是个浪荡贪玩的寂寞小混蛋，却不知自己从小就对他抱有难以言喻的好感；他说和哥哥做只是为了纾解空虚，却没有告诉过哥哥，他是唯一进入过自己身体的男人。

“注定无果的爱情不可以开始”本来就是他们之间的默认选项，是他们抛弃世俗没羞没躁厮混的绝对前提。林煐岷的人生道路早就被父母规划得一清二楚：按部就班地上学、工作，然后回家乡结婚。这些金东贤心知肚明，于是除了短暂的欢愉以外，他不敢奢望更多。

可最近他开始渴望更多，渴望除了身体碰撞以外的更多越界。这是一切失控的开端。

林煐岷拿这样情绪化的金东贤很没有办法。就这样不冷不热地僵持了一阵子，直到几天后两个人都有了空闲，林煐岷悄悄凑到侧躺在床上摆弄电子宠物蛋的弟弟身后，嘴唇磨蹭着他的耳朵撒娇似的说：“东贤啊……别赖床了，要不要出去逛逛？”

弟弟闷闷地回了一句“嗯”，然后像只懒洋洋的猫一样打着哈欠坐了起来，慢慢悠悠地穿上了衣服，下床拉开了窗帘。昏暗的房间立刻变得敞亮，他却被日光刺得眼睛生疼。

出发的时候金东贤没来由地回望了一眼。这间小小的出租屋仿佛一个孤岛，或是某种高大的堡垒。在里面他们度过了不知多少个水乳交融的夜晚，恨不得将彼此燃烧殆尽；从这里走出来之后，他们也不过是两个平凡的大男生，和全世界所有勾肩搭背的表兄弟别无二致。

他们又去了涩谷。金东贤喜欢看电影，林煐岷就拉着他直奔电影院。他指着《菊次郎的夏天》的海报问弟弟，“看这个吗？”弟弟轻轻地点了点头。

两个人买了一桶爆米花。他们都是看电影很专注的类型，一边盯着大荧幕一边在爆米花桶里摸索，手和手碰在一起时却不约而同地条件反射似的缩了回去。林煐岷偷偷瞟向旁边，想看清黑暗里弟弟的表情，却正好对上金东贤同样是偷偷瞟过来的目光。

电影很幽默很温情，最后道别时的感动也是刚刚好。“夏天真好啊。”电影散场后金东贤喃喃自语着。

似乎每个人的心里都藏着一个放不下的夏天。真是奇怪——明明是一个又热又晒容易出汗容易暴躁的黏腻季节，却成了梦想与回忆的代名词。幸福居然可以变得唾手可得：吹过一阵偶然的晚风，沉闷的景致立刻变得鲜活生动；一只孤零零小蜻蜓飞过，所有不快便都可以抛之脑后。

金东贤正站在粉红色的娃娃机前，用全世界专注的神情和全世界最小心翼翼的动作操纵着小小的操纵杆。他的纯白T恤也被染上淡淡的粉红，看得林煐岷有些出了神。对林煐岷来说，眼前这个臭小子就是夏天带给他的最美好的馈赠。

终于夹到了一个哆啦A梦，金东贤开心得几乎要雀跃起来，眼睛也笑成了两道弯弯的月牙模样，孩子气得不像话。也只有这时候，林煐岷才觉得他有一点点作为自己表弟的模样。

KTV向来是涩谷年轻人的最爱。早熟的情感，错综的思绪……一切现实中令人困惑的郁结，都可以在欢快的节拍之中被暂时抹去。金东贤随着动次打次的鼓点越唱越起劲，还拉着林煐岷胡乱跳起了摇摇摆摆的傻气舞蹈。

（注：此处建议搭配BGM食用：人见人爱的P老汉 - 《果物の盛り合わせ》）

“真情实意或是虚情假意的人 投来羞涩的眼神  
这可恶的风流浪子 正让我坠入爱河  
如果能在小憩的梦中与你相逢 被你带走也心甘情愿  
心情每两秒变换一次 是选择一段浪漫还是永远做你的爱人呢  
你们是奇异果 木瓜和芒果呀  
让它们绽放吧 来一场果实的大恋爱！”

趁鼓点还没有结束，趁着心情还不算落寞，赶快扔掉所有的现实开始放纵，认真地虚度一把时光。等音乐结束，也就到了该离开的时候了。临走时林煐岷往旁边的房间瞟了一眼，隔壁房间似乎是一对男女情侣，唱的歌却是竹内玛利亚的《Plastic Love》。

他们坐上了回家的电车。不同于安静的车内，车外是另一个喧嚣的世界：光怪陆离的条形霓虹灯牌将城市染得绚丽多彩；街道左手边是宇多田光的R&B，右手边是滨崎步的电子舞曲，合成器强烈的音效将华灯初上的涩谷层层包围。

林煐岷喜欢在坐电车的时候望向窗外，看着人来人往，猜想他们身上发生可能的故事。世纪末的清风从指缝间流逝，各怀心事的人们在纵横交错的街道上忙碌奔走。人人都在为迷茫不安寻找一个出口，人人都在怀揣着无法言说的秘密匆匆而行。

阑珊的灯火在林煐岷的眼里流光溢彩，林煐岷望向窗外的神情在金东贤的眼里熠熠生辉。他轻轻地将头靠在林煐岷的肩头，电车上悬挂的一排吊环映入他的眼帘。

在东京的日子仿佛是一场幻境，一场美梦；那些整齐的圆环构成了一个不存在的隧道，穿过去似乎就能到达梦境的尽头。对了，按照少女漫画里的说法，逃出梦境是需要魔法咒语的——那就用“我爱你”这三个字吧！

“我爱你。”这句话金东贤终究没有说出口，哪怕是在心里默念了几十遍。

他还不太想逃出这场美梦。

-

八月的最后一个星期里，东京七天有四天都在下雨。夏天总要过去，激情也终究会被耗尽，像雨水蒸发一样自然而然，不留痕迹。

这次他们只做了两次就倦怠了。外面依旧下着淅淅沥沥的小雨；洗澡过后林煐岷坐在床上看书，金东贤就躺在他旁边闭着眼睛听歌。不用猜林煐岷也知道是哪首歌——安室奈美惠的《Can you celebrate》。

CD是两年前金东贤刚来东京的时候，林煐岷买给他的。那时候他带着弟弟来涩谷逛街，大大小小的唱片店都贴着这张单曲的海报。林煐岷见弟弟每经过一家唱片店都要盯着海报看一眼，便干脆给他买了一张作为大学的入学礼物。

其实他不太理解为什么金东贤会如此偏爱这首歌，天天听都不觉得腻味。这种缠绵悱恻的旋律不是他的菜，对他来说这首歌的调子转得奇奇怪怪，更何况歌手唱得还有点跑调。

他承认自己有时候很看不懂这个弟弟。

金东贤开放到可以大方地和陌生男人接吻，却散发着一股片叶不沾身的气质；嘴上说着爱情都是狗屁，却总是去看最催泪的爱情电影，听最感伤的抒情歌曲；他在学校是所有人议论的焦点，正是出于他那副玩世不恭游戏人生的模样，可他偶尔露出的脆弱眼神，却像是个为情所累的文艺青年。

“就这么喜欢这首歌？听得我都快会哼哼几句了。”

“又不止我一个人喜欢，这可是大众的选择——最近很多人结婚都放这个，我们老师婚礼的时候入场放的就是这首歌。”

“怎么？想结婚了？你还只是个乳臭未干的小毛孩呢。”

“我当然想结婚了。想有用吗？”金东贤拔了耳机，“要不你娶了我？”

“好啊，我明天就去买戒指，再去租一套最顶级的西装。你找个婚纱戴上，在东京铁塔底下等着我去求婚就行了。”林煐岷只当小孩是在开玩笑，小孩却忽然认真起来。

“你怎么可能会娶我？舅舅舅妈还等着你娶个漂亮小姑娘回家呢。你不是最喜欢嗲里嗲气的女生吗？像你前女友一样，一边晃你的胳膊一边喊你‘煐岷哥哥’。对了，你觉得我唱歌怎么样？结婚的时候要不要我去给你唱个祝歌？”

“你看你说到哪去了。”也许是被金东贤话里的酸味呛到，林煐岷皱起了眉头。

“你是被我说中了吗？煐岷表哥。”

“我在看书，没有功夫和你闲扯皮。”

金东贤有点沮丧地重新戴上了耳机。似乎是忽然想到了什么，他再次摘了耳机，凑到林煐岷跟前：“你都这么说了，那我明天就搞婚纱去。记得我还小的时候你说过什么来着？‘东贤这么可爱，要是和我一辈子在一起就好了。’这可是你亲口说过的。”

“你还记得？我都忘了有这么一回事了。”林煐岷云淡风轻地抛下一句。

金东贤的热情彻底被浇熄了，连点火星子都没剩下。他见林煐岷依旧若无其事地自顾看书，气鼓鼓地转过身去戴上耳机，却一个字也听不进去。耳机线凌乱地在他的脖子间缠绕，他烦躁地蹬掉了被子。

心乱如麻的他不知道，端着书的林煐岷同样也没有再看进去一个字。

-

二十世纪的最后一个暑假结束了。新宿站人头攒动，来来往往尽是背着大包小包准备返校的学生。金东贤抬头望向天边的云彩——晚霞依然是草莓味的，是发酸发涩的草莓味。

“就送到这吧。”分别时他对林煐岷笑得有些抱歉，和七月刚到新宿时满面欢欣与期待的模样判若两人。

千言万语涌上心头，话到嘴边却欲言又止。林煐岷轻轻地把弟弟揽进怀里抱住，叮嘱了几句生活方面的事情；弟弟在他的怀里乖巧地点头，下巴在林煐岷的肩头留下浅浅的触感。

金东贤转身准备离开的那一刻，林煐岷觉得有什么东西快要抓不住了。似乎不甘心就此别过，林煐岷又一次叫住了他。

“你特别喜欢的那首歌……叫什么来着……我朋友买到了两张限量版CD，他说要送我一张，不过下下个月才能给我。要不下次放假你来找我的时候把它交给你吧，我还在这个位置接你……”

“哥，以后的假期我回汉城过。”

林煐岷讶然地看着眼前的金东贤，他说这句话的语气波澜不惊到像是在说今天的太阳不太晒。停了两秒钟，他才强笑着回应了一句“嗯……好”，怔怔地目送着金东贤转身离开，单薄瘦削的身影渐渐远去，最终消失在人群中。

他明白那句话意味着什么。这是他和金东贤共享的第一个也是最后一个夏天。

金东贤刚到新宿时那个迷乱而欢愉的仲夏夜久远得像是上辈子发生的事，如今只剩林煐岷一人独自离去。回家的电车上，他想取出Walkman望着夜景听一会音乐，却从公文包里摸出了一张CD，正是自己送给金东贤的那张。

“Can you celebrate……Can you kiss me tonight……  
We will love long long time……”

“即使遥远 即使姗姗来迟 有时却也无与伦比  
曾有无可取代的夜晚 曾有笑意盈面的瞬间  
就这样任凭让人无奈的清风吹过  
生活到如今 倒也不算太坏”

林煐岷想起小时候两家一起去海边的篝火晚会。自己戴了个鬼面具想逗东贤玩，没成想把弟弟吓得大哭了起来。一个叔叔开玩笑叫他亲弟弟一口，他想都没想，“吧唧”一口就亲了上去，弟弟一下子就停止了哭泣，呆呆地看着他。

就是在那片海面前，他吃吃地笑着说：“东贤这么可爱，要是和我一辈子在一起就好了。”这句话自己从来没有忘记过。

东贤啊东贤，一直以来为百转千回的感情而愁肠寸断抓心挠肺的又何止你一个。

两个擅长自欺欺人的男人在一起，是不会有好结果的。这个道理，你我恐怕都明了吧。

-

几个月后林煐岷再次来到了涩谷。此时一个崭新的世纪已经到来，预言里的世界末日被人们当成笑柄抛在脑后；所有人脸上都挂着一种闪着光的名为希冀的东西，所有人都在相信一切会更好。

可他眼中的东京在日渐退化。对于二十世纪的人来说，九十年代的东京就是“未来”；那“未来”的东京呢？

99年夏天的风裹携着困惑无解的感情把他的心跳带走，再也没有回还；从那以后，整个世界对他而言都在变老。此时此刻他正戴着耳机站在涩谷的十字路口，耳边的旋律与灰色的城市里行色匆忙的人们交相辉映：

“今天快乐的面孔 今天悲伤的面孔  
昨天被治愈的伤口 今天深深敞开的伤口  
你的话给谁看见呢 我的话给谁看好呢”

世纪末的流行音乐，只剩下跳动与伤人了。林煐岷无端地想起这句话。

-END-


End file.
